


Three's a Crowd

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smut, attempted threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer decide to try something different in the bedroom by inviting someone else to join them, but it turns out that the Devil isn't always that great at sharing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742110
Comments: 27
Kudos: 321





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we are. This story is set in an ideal Post-Season 4 world where Lucifer is back from Hell, Maze and Chloe are proper friends again, and the Deckerstar ship is sailing true without any indication of stopping.

Chloe Decker had been dating Lucifer Morningstar – the actual Devil – for almost a whole year before she finally agreed to a threesome.

Lucifer had first asked her about it months ago, considering it to be one of the tamer aspects of his past sex-life to introduce her to, but Chloe had been unsure. She had never really been one to jump into bed with just anybody, needing to trust them first (even more so after she did that stupid movie), so while it may have seemed quite blasé for Lucifer, for her it was another thing entirely.

Lucifer had accepted her first negative answer without complaint, and he hadn't tried to push her afterwards… but that didn’t mean that he had let the subject drop entirely. He made sure that Chloe knew that he was ready to go the moment she was.

And eventually, his suggestive comments got her thinking about it more and more. What would it be like to sleep with two people at once? Would having two people give her their full attention double the pleasure or just make her feel awkward? Would she prefer a man or a woman? Would _Lucifer_ prefer a man or a woman? Would she get jealous? Would she be able to keep up? A million questions cycled round and round her brain until finally she decided that she needed a professional opinion.

So she asked Maze.

Maze, of course, had had many things to say on the topic, most of which were definitely in the pro-threesome column. She even “humoured” Chloe with advice on having a threesome with someone who _wasn’t_ her, and, amazingly, after their talk, Chloe had felt more confident that this could be something that she could enjoy.

Needless to say, Lucifer had been ecstatic when she had told him that she wanted to try it. His face had lit up like she had given him the moon itself, but he had been surprisingly serious when discussing the logistics. The rules had been fairly easy to cover - they were both familiar enough with each other to already know what was off-limits - so all there was really left to discuss was the when, the where, and, most importantly, the who.

They ended up deciding that their first extra partner would be a man (sorry, Maze), and Lucifer had assured Chloe that he knew the perfect person who would be the right balance of respectful and fun. Chloe trusted his judgement, so she let him set everything up and it wasn’t long before they had arranged a casual meeting with a man whose name was James Richards and had no criminal record other than a few parking tickets.

Yes, Chloe may have abused her police powers to look him up, but better safe than sorry.

Lucifer had been right; James was perfect. He was kind, gentlemanly, and had a sharp wit that Chloe couldn’t help but admire. And it didn’t hurt that he was also very attractive. Not _Lucifer_ attractive, but still very nice to look at indeed.

And that was how Chloe found herself sitting on Lucifer’s couch the following Saturday, nervously gulping down her glass of wine while Lucifer and James discussed the vintage.

‘What can I say, I prefer the finer things in life,’ said Lucifer, pouring his own glass and setting the bottle down on the coffee table.

‘You certainly do,’ said James, not so subtly glancing at Chloe. Despite her nerves, Chloe gave an amused snort and tried to focus on not blushing. She could definitely see why Lucifer got on so well with this guy.

For a moment, Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet, but he soon snapped himself out of it and took a seat on the couch next to Chloe, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off him. ‘Definitely the finest,’ he purred, looking straight into her eyes. Without looking away, he placed his untouched glass of wine onto the coffee table and sat back so that he was now even closer than before.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the cheesiness but still leaned in to give him a quick kiss. ‘Damn right I am,’ she said before diving in for another.

And then another.

And another, until she gave up all pretence of chasteness and allowed herself to get lost in the way that Lucifer’s tongue moved against hers and how hot his hand felt on her thigh even through the denim of her jeans.

She had totally forgotten about James until she felt the couch dip on her other side and she pulled away with a gasp.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled, twisting her torso to face James. Lucifer took the opportunity to nibble his way to her earlobe and inch his hand further up her thigh.

‘No need to apologise,’ said James, sitting his glass of wine down next to Lucifer’s. ‘I am very much enjoying the show.’ He winked at her and Chloe giggled.

And Lucifer’s grip on her thigh tightened.

James very kindly took the empty wine glass out of Chloe’s hand and put it with the rest. Chloe gave him a grateful smile before her attention was stolen by another needy kiss from the Devil on her right.

Chloe once again let herself get lost in Lucifer’s kiss until she felt another hand on her other thigh. She momentarily tensed up at having a second person touching her but then forced herself to relax. The whole point of this was to enjoy herself.

James’ hand slowly caressed her thigh through her jeans before moving up, past her waistband, and under the fabric of her loose-fitting top. His hand stayed stationery for a moment before it started urging the fabric upwards. Nerves dissipating by the second, Chloe pulled away from Lucifer so that she could pull the shirt up and over her head, chucking it over the back of the couch. Two pairs of eyes watched her with almost equal amounts of lust and Chloe found herself relishing in it. It was actually quite empowering to have two men so eager to please her.

Lucifer was the first to act, angling her towards him so that he could pull her into another searing kiss while his hand finally moved to cup her where she wanted it most, even if there was still way too much fabric in the way. She reached out and ran her hand over his own thigh in return.

James meanwhile slid closer along the couch, so close that Chloe could feel the fabric of his shirt scratch her bare back, and then leant down to start peppering kisses along her shoulder. His hand circled round to her front and palmed her breast over the lacy black bra she was wearing and Chloe moaned into Lucifer’s mouth at the sensation.

Lucifer pulled away but Chloe kept her eyes closed in anticipation of feeling his lips elsewhere, but for the next few moments, the only ones she felt on her were James’. Suddenly uncertain, she opened her eyes, only to see Lucifer glaring at her chest, or more specifically, the hand that was still massaging her left breast. Chloe opened her mouth to ask him if everything was all right, but at that exact moment, James bit down lightly on the place where her shoulder met her neck, and all that came out was a heady groan. That had always been a bit of a weak spot for her.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second before he suddenly stood up and grabbed James by the wrist that was still at Chloe’s breast and hauled him to his feet. ‘Right, this was obviously a bad idea,’ he said, ignoring James’ protests at being manhandled towards the elevator. ‘The Detective clearly isn’t ready for this. My own fault, I shouldn’t have pushed her. Now, off you go.’

He pushed him into the elevator and Chloe had just enough time to send James an apologetic look before the doors closed in front of his very confused face.

Once James was gone, Lucifer didn’t move. Instead, he stayed stood-still facing the closed elevator, and Chloe realised that she was going to have to be the one to break the silence. She got up off the couch and slowly approached him. ‘Is everything okay, Lucifer?’ she asked, reaching out to gently place her hand on his shoulder. ‘I thought this is what you wanted.’

As soon as her hand touched him, he whirled around and grabbed her by the waist so that he could pull her roughly towards him. ‘Things change,’ he growled before leaning down to give her a bruising kiss. Chloe gripped his shoulders to steady herself and groaned when she felt Lucifer’s free hand card itself through her hair, keeping her head still so he could continue devouring her mouth.

The sound must have spurred him on because the hand that was on her waist quickly slid down to the back of her thigh and urged it upwards. Chloe immediately obeyed his silent request and lifted her leg and let him manoeuvre it so that it was wrapped around his waist. The other leg soon got the same treatment and she soon found herself grinding against him as he held her up with one hand. Lucifer pulled away from the kiss just enough to mutter a couple of curse words and her name before diving back in.

This kiss didn’t last as long, however, as Chloe was starting to find it very hard to breathe. She pulled away with a gasp and when she finally opened her eyes again, she realised that Lucifer had walked them over to the piano. He sat her atop of the shiny surface, but Chloe did not relinquish the hold she had on him – not that he seemed to have any intention of going anywhere.

Hands now free, Lucifer trailed his finger's over her left shoulder and up to her neck, where they suddenly stilled. He glared at the spot where James had bitten her.

‘Lucifer?’ asked Chloe, half worried, half impatient at the pause in their current activities.

‘He marked you,’ was all he said, his eyes flaring crimson, before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips and teeth. He nipped and sucked at her and Chloe knew that whatever “mark” James had left on her skin would be completely erased by the huge hickey that Lucifer was no doubt giving her.

Chloe knew what was going on here - Lucifer had never been subtle with his jealousy - and the rational part of her brain told her that she should put a stop to it and talk to him about it, but right now, she was far too gone to listen to that side of her brain. She was too caught up in the fiery passion that Lucifer was exuding, and yes, truth be told, she found his possessiveness to be a bit of turn on, though she knew she probably shouldn't.

So instead of stopping him, she moaned his name, long and loud, letting him know that she wanted him and _only_ him. Talking could wait until later, when they were both sated and satisfied.

Lucifer’s hand came up to paw at her breast – the same one James had been paying attention to – and Chloe groaned again, shifting her hips to try and get some much needed friction.

‘Yes,’ hissed Lucifer, grinding his clothed erection against her. He reached behind her and effortlessly undid her bra. He pulled away enough for her to shrug it off and toss it away and then he was back on her, mouthing his way down to the newly revealed flesh.

He suckled at her breast with the same gusto of which he had attacked her neck and it didn’t take long for Chloe to start mewling and squirming in his arms. She was just reaching for the buttons on Lucifer’s shirt, intending to even the score a bit, when she suddenly found herself being picked up again. Suddenly, two white wings obscured her vision of the penthouse living room, and when they disappeared a second later, she was looking at Lucifer’s bedroom ceiling. Lucifer let her go when she was just inches from the bed, and she hit the cool sheets with a small _oof_.

She tried reaching for his shirt buttons again, but Lucifer took her hands in his and pushed them back against the bed. ‘Not yet,’ he said, voice hoarse and desperate. Once satisfied that she wouldn’t try again, he leant down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her stomach, his still crimson eyes never leaving hers. ‘First let me remind you how good I can make you feel.’

Chloe nodded shakily and Lucifer smiled wickedly before his fingers hooked under the waistband of her jeans and pulled. Chloe lifted her hips to help him and when she set them back down, she realised that Lucifer had grabbed her panties too, leaving her completely naked beneath him. She felt a little exposed, being totally bare while he was still fully clothed, but then he kissed her again and all her worries disappeared, replaced by an urgent need to have more of his hands on her, more of his mouth – just more of _him_.

‘Lucifer, please,’ she whined, pulling away from the kiss. ‘Please touch me.’

Lucifer let out a small growl before diving in to kiss her again, this time skimming his hand up and down her whole body and leaving goosebumps in its wake. When his fingers reached her hip on the second sweep, he stilled his hand and kneaded the soft flesh there for a moment. Chloe made an impatient noise against his mouth and his fingers finally moved to where she desperately needed them.

Lucifer pulled back as he parted her folds with two fingers, gathering the moisture there. ‘So wet,’ he murmured, but Chloe could hear the unspoken question in those two small words.

‘For you,’ she whispered, pushing her hips up to try and meet his fingers. ‘Always for you.’

Lucifer groaned and, without further warning, pushed the two fingers inside her. Chloe let out a pleased sigh that turned into a shout of pleasure when Lucifer shuffled down the bed and brought his mouth down on her clit.

He wasn’t merciful; there was no slow build-up. Instead, he used every trick he knew to bring her straight to the brink and then over it in less than a minute. Chloe threw her head back in a silent scream as he continued to suck on her clit, sending her immediately tumbling over the threshold again.

He thankfully withdrew after that, giving her time to recover by sensually kissing his way back up her body.

‘Did you like that?’ he whispered against her skin. ‘Do you like how quickly I can make you fall apart? How I can make you scream like no one else can? How I know your body like no one else does?’ The last word landed right above her collarbone and Lucifer leant down to give the skin there a small nip before easing the pain with his tongue.

All Chloe could do was nod vigorously as she attempted to regain her breath, but it seemed to be good enough for Lucifer. He smiled before he sat up onto his knees and began to finally remove his own clothes. Chloe leaned up as best she could with him still straddling her and started to help him, her hands heading straight for the button on his trousers. Once that was undone, she couldn’t help but palm him through the material, enjoying the way he paused and hissed at the sensation.

‘I can’t wait to feel you inside me,’ said Chloe, putting on her best bedroom voice. She had never really been good at the whole dirty talk thing, but she expected that, right now, Lucifer was too worked up to care about her terrible flirting.

And she was right. Lucifer's breath hitched at her words and he rutted against her hand a couple of times. He quickly discarded his shirt and then got up to remove his pants, letting out a small noise of complaint when he had to step out of Chloe's reach. He wasn't out of it for long, however; it was barely two seconds before he was back, now gloriously naked, pushing her back down to the bed.

‘Chloe, my Chloe,’ he groaned as he ground his hips against hers. Chloe hissed as he brushed against her still sensitive flesh and she arched up against him. Lucifer took advantage of her bowed back to latch onto her right nipple, teasing it with his tongue until Chloe was writhing against him, trying to angle her hips to take him inside. Lucifer chuckled darkly at her attempts but soon took pity on her. He released her breast and knelt up so he could properly position himself between her thighs.

‘Gorgeous,’ he whispered, pausing to look down at her. Chloe rutted her hips against him again, but he took hold of her thighs, stopping her.

‘And impatient,’ huffed Chloe, trying to fight his hold even though she knew it would be in vain.

Lucifer rubbed his thumbs over the pale flesh of her thighs in comforting circles. ‘Gorgeous and impatient,’ he agreed, sweeping his gaze over her. His eyes met hers and Chloe’s breath hitched at the heat in them which was intensified by the fact that they were still swirling with Hellfire.

She had found out long ago that she had a bit of a kink.

‘And mine,’ Lucifer added, causing Chloe to flush with arousal.

She nodded at his statement, but it seemed that he needed to hear her confirmation this time. ‘Say it,’ he said, half demanding, half begging. ‘Tell me you’re mine.’

‘I’m yours, Lucifer,’ she said without hesitation and without doubt. ‘Just like you are mine.’

That was all that Lucifer seemed to have been waiting for, because as soon as the words left Chloe’s mouth, he pushed inside her. She winced a little at being filled so quickly, but the small twinge of pain was soon burned away by the fire that he was stoking within her.

‘Yes,’ grunted Lucifer as he bottomed out. ‘Yours, forever yours.’

He began to move his hips slowly, as if to apologise for entering her so roughly, but Chloe was soon pushing against him, urging him to go faster. Groaning at her enthusiasm, Lucifer let go Chloe’s thighs so that he could hook them over his forearms. He leant forward so that he was almost horizontal above her, bending her in a way that was almost uncomfortable, but the change of angle more than made up for it.

‘This okay?’ he asked, stilling his hips to give her a moment to adjust.

‘So good,’ breathed Chloe in response, amazed that she had managed to get the words out. In this position, he was hitting all the right spots inside her, clouding all thoughts in her head apart from her desperate need for him to start moving again.

Thankfully, he accepted her answer and resumed the rhythm he had going before. Chloe could no longer move against him, effectively trapped by his body, but she didn’t mind. Lucifer knew her body well and it didn’t take long for him to sense her need and pick his pace up.

The bedroom filled with the sounds of their panting and the smack of their hips as Lucifer pounded into her and Chloe couldn’t help but moan at the thought of what she must look like now, flushed and sweaty and bent at the waist as Lucifer claimed her. It was enough to bring her hurtling towards the edge, but Lucifer didn’t let her fall off it, keeping her on the precipice.

‘Say my name,’ he urged, his crimson eyes boring into hers. ‘I want the whole building to know just who is between your lovely thighs right now. I want them to hear you as you climb so high that you glimpse the Silver City itself, and I want them to know exactly who is sending you there.’

He gave a particularly hard thrust, changing the angle just so, and that was all it took to send Chloe spiralling into ecstasy, crying out his name just like he wanted. She dimly registered him roaring her own name as he stilled and twitched inside her, but she was too blissed out to think of anything other than the intense pleasure flowing through her.

When she finally did come back down, Lucifer had set her thighs back down on the bed and was panting above her, obviously struggling to hold himself up. She reached up to brush a lock of hair away from his sweaty forehead and he let out a contented sigh as his arms gave up the fight and he sagged against her.

Chloe held him for a few moments, but eventually the weight of him on top of and still inside her started to feel uncomfortable so she gently urged him off her. He obliged and they both let out a small hiss as he pulled out of her, their combined fluids dripping out onto the bed.

‘I’ll get a cloth,’ said Lucifer. His voice was gentle and his eyes were back to their warm brown colour as he gave her a quick kiss before getting off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Chloe let out a pleased groan as she stretched on the bed. Her and Lucifer frequently got athletic in the bedroom, but it had been a while since she had used those sorts of muscles.

Lucifer soon returned, promised cloth in hand, and proceeded to clean them both up. Chloe twitched at the oversensitivity but gave him a grateful smile. Once done, he dropped the cloth over the side of the bed and crawled up to lay beside her. Chloe immediately turned to face him and cuddled into his chest. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ asked Chloe, knowing Lucifer would know exactly what she was referring to.

‘Not exactly, but I suppose I better,’ he sighed. ‘I’m sorry I ruined our threesome. Maybe we could try again another night.’

His arms tightened their hold on her, letting Chloe know that “another night” would be a long way away, and she smirked against his chest.

‘We don’t have to,’ she said. ‘I am more than happy with just you. And you didn’t ruin anything. I’m pretty sure that was better than anything we could have had with anyone else.’

Lucifer chuckled, though Chloe could still hear the guilt behind it. ‘I don’t think I’ve come so hard in my entire life.’

Chloe chuckled too. ‘Me neither.’

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Chloe was just about ready to accept that Lucifer wasn’t going to say anything more on the subject tonight when he finally spoke again.

‘I didn’t expect to get so jealous,’ he admitted softly. Chloe remained silent, letting him say his piece, but she did place a light kiss to his chest, just above his heart, to let him know that she wasn’t mad and that she was still listening. ‘Seeing someone else touch you, seeing you _enjoy_ it… I don’t even think I can describe what I was feeling, but it definitely wasn’t good. James is lucky I’m so good at controlling my strength, otherwise he may have left with a broken wrist.’ He paused, thinking. ‘I suppose I owe him an apology. Remind me tomorrow to pay off what’s left of his student loans.’

Chloe smiled, the Devil could be really generous when he wanted to be, wiping out thousands of dollars worth of debt as a simple apology. Or maybe he just had no concept of the value of money.

Both were probably true.

‘I will,’ she promised, even though she knew that he would remember on his own.

They lapsed into companionable silence again for a few minutes and this time it was Chloe who broke it.

‘I meant what I said before,’ she told him, still not moving from his embrace. ‘I don’t need anyone else. And I don’t _want_ anyone else, not like I want you. And as far as I’m concerned, we can just chalk up the threesome thing as something that just doesn’t work for us and leave it at that.’

She felt Lucifer relax beside her. ‘That sounds like an excellent plan,’ he said. ‘But can I make one request?’

Chloe tilted her head to look up at him. ‘What is it?’

‘Let’s never speak of any of this to Maze.’


End file.
